


The Chocolate to my Peanut Butter

by Freshfresas



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Black has one helluva sweet tooth, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshfresas/pseuds/Freshfresas
Summary: When Red learns about Valentine's Day, they seek out advice on a gift idea for the human who caught their eye.Sappy fluff galore incoming!
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green/White (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Chocolate to my Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> All these Among Us ideas floating around in my head since last year, and I ended up writing this lol. But hey, my first fic for this fandom; I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, usage of second person in a third person narrative is intentional.

At first Black was confused as to why Brown, Pink, and his twin, Green, were decorating the ships’ walls with cutout hearts. It wasn’t until he glanced at the date on his tablet that it dawned on him. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. Then another realization hit him: he was missing out on the sales on chocolate. So if at any point of the day you saw him trying to slip out through the trash shoot in a determined attempt to make it back to Earth and gorge himself on chocolates then mind your business. His plan was ultimately thwarted by his fellow crewmates and he had to deal with his twin wagging his finger and reminding him for the umpteenth time: “You know Mama doesn’t like you eating too many sweets.” It was thanks to the visor that Green didn’t have to bear witness to the deadpan look Black was giving him. Totally not sulking while finishing up the rest of his tasks, Black stumbled upon Red in storage. The impostor seemed to be observing the decorations. He slid up beside them.

“I’m guessing wherever you’re from doesn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day?” he questioned.

Red shook their head. “What is this…Valentine’s Day?”

“Just some bullshit holiday where humans give each other gifts and confess their love,” Waving a nonchalant hand, Black added, “Only good thing about it are the sales on candy and chocolate.”

The impostor chuckled hearing the other mention sweets. “Have you been given these gifts?”

“My brother gets them, I don’t. _C’est la vie._ ”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m just used to it,” Black shrugged, “I have one more task left; I’ll see you later.”

—

Once Black left, Red went to go find Brown, Pink, and Green. They’d spotted the trio earlier putting up the hearts; maybe they could help them come up with a gift idea for Black? Red thought it was sad that Black was so used to being ignored in favor of his twin and wanted to surprise him. And, well, maybe they had a small crush on him. Did they have a crush? They weren’t really sure. It was drilled into their head growing up to lack empathy, that having feelings led to weakness. Yet Red found themself thinking about Black more often than not and perking up whenever the crewmate was near. It was confusing, but what they knew for sure was that Black intrigued them with his sharp tongue and wit. The impostor eventually found Brown, Pink, and Green decorating communications. Pink noticed them first and gave a little wave.

“Hiya, Red!”

“Hello,” Red stepped into the room. “May I ask you three a question?”

Both Green and Pink cocked their head to the side while Brown echoed, “A question?”

They nodded. “Yes, about Valentine’s Day.”

“Okay, shoot.” Brown told them.

“What is a good Valentine’s to give someone?”

“Oh, loads of things!” Pink chirped. “Dinner, a movie—”

“Flowers,” added Brown.

Pink nodded. “Candy, chocolates, handwritten notes…” They trailed off. “Do you have a crush on someone, Red?”

Red froze at the question. Were they that obvious? Shuffling their feet, they pretended to be interested in the wall. “…Maybe.”

“Is it me?” Green suddenly asked. “That’s okay, you can tell me. I hear I’m quite cute.”

“Really? Because I hear you’re a narcissist,” Brown drawled. He raised a brow when Green began patting himself down. “What're you doing?”

“Finding where I asked your opinion!” Green retorted.

Pink shook their head while Red answered, “It’s not you.”

Green recoiled as if he’d been struck. “Not gonna lie, that hurt a little bit.” He clapped his hands together. “Well, we’re on a spaceship so we’re limited on what we can work with, but you can’t go wrong with a card and some candy!”

Pink nodded. “That could work. But do we even have candy?”

“The only one I know for sure has candy is my brother, but he’d have our heads if we touched it.” Green informed them.

“I have a Reese’s I was saving,” Brown said. “But I like ya, Red, so I’ll give it to you for that crush of yours.”

Red blinked with surprise. “O-Oh, you don’t have to.”

Brown waved his hand. “It’s no problem at all.”

“As for the card,” Pink grabbed Red’s hand. “We were just about to head to my room to make some for everyone tomorrow.”

Red couldn’t help but smile as they let Pink cart them off toward their room with Green and Brown following. They made the right choice in asking the trio for help.

—

The following day saw Red growing increasingly annoyed. Every time they caught Black by himself the crewmate would give them a curt greeting before hurrying off toward his next task. At one point Black even told them to go find his brother if they wanted someone to talk to. A plan formed in the impostor’s mind and a quick glance showed no one around before they slipped into the vents. Red found Black in security wrestling with the mess of wires there. The crewmate jumped when the doors slammed shut, whirling around with a hand on his chest. He looked toward his cat who was sitting atop the desk and calmly met his gaze.

“Welp, my time has come.” Black murmured.

Red chose that time to slip out from the vents. Black relaxed at the sight of the impostor.

“Oh, it’s you. Did you need something? You’ve been following me around all day; stalker, much?”

“I—” Red faltered as apprehension crashed over them.

Why were they suddenly so nervous? It was just a card and some chocolate, no big deal. All they had to do was give it to Black. So then why couldn’t they move their hands? Red could tell Black was beginning to grow impatient the longer they stood there not saying anything. They cursed themself for not making a move. They were a natural born predator who brought fear into the hearts of hapless crewmates and yet they couldn’t do something as simple as giving a gift? But what if Black rejected them? Red would airlock themself out of embarrassment if that happened. What was it that Brown told them yesterday when they expressed their concerns? “You only live once”?

“Red,” Black talking cut through the impostor’s thoughts. “What do you want? I’m trying to get my tasks done so I can enjoy snack time which, by the way, you’re getting in the way of.”

Taking in a deep breath, Red held out the card and chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“…” Black looked between the gift and them. “What is this?”

“A gift. For you.”

“…Me?” Black echoed in a whisper.

“Yes,” Red frowned. “Do you…not like it?”

“I—”

Black trailed off, at a loss for words. Red didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. They watched with bated breath as Black reached out then hesitated. Red nodded in encouragement and Black accepted the gift. He opened up the card and Red heard him inhale sharply. Then Black snorted.

“Will you be the chocolate to my peanut butter?” he read. “So fucking cheesy. Ah,” He shuffled his feet and looked toward his cat who simply _mrrow’d._ “I suppose this is your love confession?”

Red opened their mouth to comment when the doors to security opened. Cries of surprise were heard as Pink, Green, and Brown fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. They hurriedly got to their feet.

“Man, the floor is just amazing.” Pink was saying.

“This isn’t medbay,” Brown babbled.

“I fell. I fell,” Green insisted.

They scurried away. Red turned back to Black and their breath caught in their throat. Black had taken off his helmet while they were distracted by the trio. Without thinking, Red reached out and brushed his finger across Black’s cheek before cupping it. Their heart gave a little jump when Black leaned into the touch. As soon as it happened it ended when Black stepped back. The crewmate coughed, his face as red as a tomato.

“Look, I’m not good at this shit,” Black began, “but I… I just… Fuck it.”

Red started when the other reached up and pressed a kiss to the side of his helmet.

“I’ll gladly be the chocolate to your peanut butter,” Black whispered to them.

Then he was rushing off while calling for his cat. Red was left alone in security dumbstruck. They reached up to touch the spot on their helmet Black had kissed. They didn’t realize they let out a happy trill until Yellow poked her head in wondering what the noise was. At lunch Red sat with Black and happily held his hand. Black’s attention was on his twin dramatically crying over how, “Young love was so beautiful!” He flicked him off making his brother cackle like a madman. Red gave a pleased purr when Black squeezed their hand.

Human-impostor relationships were forbidden, but Red had never been a stickler for the rules anyway.

**BONUS:**

“Captain!” White swiveled around in his seat in navigation. Green approached him with a little wave.

“Hello, Green,” he greeted.

Green plopped down in the seat beside his. “Did you like the card we made for you?”

He nodded with a small smile. “It was very nice. Thank you.”

“I’m happy to hear, Captain! Notice anything else?”

White frowned a little. What was the other getting at? He looked Green up and down then paused. “You’re wearing a bow. Why?”

Green held out his hands. “Because I’m your gift!”

And if White had a heart attack from how cute the gesture was, it wasn’t a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP White, gone but not forgotten.
> 
> And the cat is basically the dog pet you can get, but a cat. I'm a genius.
> 
> If you've made it this far, thanks so much for reading! :D
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, and may you have all the chocolate you desire!


End file.
